


Miranda's Nightmares

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Amazon, Crack, Night Lights, feathers - Freeform, pillow aliens, pillows, teen audiences because swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: "Pillow aliens plague Miranda's dreams and Amazon sends her a night light shaped like her father"
Series: Given Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Miranda's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

Miranda tossed and turned in her sleep for the upteenth time. In her mind, a scenario played out interrupted by corpulent, bipedal creatures, which she described as “pillow aliens.” They seemed to find their way into every dream she had. Miranda visited Dr. Chakwas, who determined that she was at optimal health but recommended ways to eliminate stress. Maybe it was stress. But Miranda was even suspecting that this was the work of some external force opposed to Cerberus that could affect one’s subconscious, and place aliens that exploded into feathers upon contact into her dreams. However, the thought did cross her mind that maybe her dreams were projecting her own fears of humankind being swamped by the unknown. She replaced her own pillows, and left reviews on Amazon mentioning potential side effects involving nightmares. Amazon sent her a complimentary package.

Miranda opened it up. “What is this?” She removed a small night light from the peanut packaging. “What the fuck… Is this shaped like my father?” She dropped it back into the box.


End file.
